


Bloody Valentine

by eridol



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Goodbye Sex, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Smut, Song: Bloody Valentine (Machine Gun Kelly), Songfic, Vaginal Sex, early shippuden, first time writing obito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridol/pseuds/eridol
Summary: Obito often wondered what your obsession with touching his scars was. They were ugly, gross, unpleasant in sight and in texture, but you treated that side of his body just like the rest. He wasn't sure if you loved him, but at the very least, you cared more than you should have, and you made it apparent that you wanted him to be aware of such.You thought his face was beautiful, though, even with half of it scarred the way it was. His eyes were round and soft despite his otherwise hard exterior, one a color that reminded you of fresh ink and the other a bright vermillion with three black swirls. You weren't a ninja, but the kekkei genkai was infamous enough for you to be aware of it. You knew it was a sharingan. You knew the entire clan aside from the man who'd committed the massacre and the one lone survivor, who was a child, were dead... Apparently, your secret lover was an exception that The Leaf Village wasn't aware of. You never questioned any of it.Your thumb grazed over the scars from the boulder, and you didn't flinch at the hard ridges. You treated them like the rest of him. You always did."Thank you."
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 126





	Bloody Valentine

You never questioned how he got into your house despite not having a key, and he never told you, so you weren't surprised when your thoughts were interrupted by those familiar, cloak-covered arms wrapping around your waist and that sharp chin resting on top of your head from behind.

You'd been making tea to calm your nerves. It had been a little too long since he'd come to visit and that fact had been weighing on you, but here he was in the flesh. You let out a sigh of relief. It was odd how the familiar scent of blood mixed in with his cologne was so soothing to you nowadays. 

You felt him nuzzle into the back of your hair, taking in the smell of the shampoo that lingered on your (h/l) (h/c) locks from your earlier shower, and you let him. Figuring that the tea was done, you switched the flame off and turned around in the ravenette's arms.

You didn't know his name. He'd never told you, and you'd never asked. 

He wanted to tell you, but he was afraid of what would happen if he let you know any more than you already did in regards to who he really was. 

So, you two accepted it, accepted the fact that you'd never really fully know each other. It was an unspoken boundary that wasn't meant to be broken. And that was okay.

"Welcome back."

You smiled and reached for his mask, which you took off and set down on the kitchen counter so you could rest a hand on his face- the scarred side, as usual. Obito often wondered what your obsession with touching his scars was. They were ugly, gross, unpleasant in sight and in texture, but you treated that side of his body just like the rest. He wasn't sure if you loved him, but at the very least, you cared more than you should have, and you made it apparent that you wanted him to be aware of such. You never said it, too scared to, but he could see it in your eyes, and every time he did, he couldn't help but feel pity for you. 

You thought his face was beautiful, though, even with half of it scarred the way it was. His eyes were round and soft despite his otherwise hard exterior, one a color that reminded you of fresh ink and the other a bright vermillion with three black swirls. You weren't a ninja, but the kekkei genkai was infamous enough for you to be aware of it. You knew it was a sharingan. You knew the entire clan aside from the man who'd committed the massacre and the one lone survivor, who was a child, were dead... Apparently, your secret lover was an exception that The Leaf Village wasn't aware of. You never questioned any of it. 

Your thumb grazed over the scars from the boulder, and you didn't even flinch at the hard ridges. You treated them like the rest of him. You always did. 

"Thank you."

"There's blood on your cloak," You pointed out, able to see the dark red blood that stained it, even through the black of most of the fabric. He nodded and lifted his arms so you could unzip the cloak and pull it over his head before walking away, probably to throw it in a laundry basket. Your hand had left his face, drifted to his shoulder, and gently brushed over the taut skin on your way out, only for a moment. 

Your touches were always like that. Brief, fleeting. Obito wondered if it was subconscious or if you were just trying to make him feel the same way he made you feel. No matter how subtle or fast they were, though, the sensation of your touches always lingered on his skin for hours afterward.

_The simulation just went bad_   
_But you're the best I ever had_   
_Like handprints in wet cement_   
_She touched me it's permanent_

You returned to the kitchen a few moments later and leaned against the doorway. Obito's eyes met yours. His face burned just as red as his sharingan, which he always had activated when he was with you, even if it drained his chakra a bit. The eye recorded the moments he had with you and kept them in his mind permanently, and he feared that someday those moments would be mere memories that he'd need reminders of. So, he kept them. You never questioned it, never questioned _him_ , never questioned anything about this arrangement the two of you had been keeping up with for the past couple years. 

Sometimes, it pissed him off. You deserved better than being kept waiting, wondering, and that was the state he always kept you in. Still, Obito Uchiha was a selfish man, and he would have you in any way he could, even if it hurt.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the subtle change in your face when you raised an eyebrow at him, curious about the blood that had been on his cloak.

"You don't want to know." 

"Alright... I'll run you a bath. Help yourself to some tea if you'd like."

You exited the room again. Moments later, he could hear the water running in the bathroom as he grabbed a teacup from your cabinet and poured himself a small amount from the kettle you'd made, sipping at the hot liquid.

"This is nice," Obito muttered and looked up at you. "Where'd you get this?"

"Oh, my mother said it was Dad's favorite when he was still around, so I started ordering it..." 

You were the illegitimate daughter of one of the three Sannin, Jiraiya. That was how Obito had met you in the first place. After doing some digging to find dirt on the older man, he'd found _you_ , and though his initial intentions had been rather unsavory, he'd developed feelings. It had been a few years back- he'd been lurking around your house with the intention to kidnap you and use you to lure in Jiraiya so he could get some information on the fox, only to be attacked by Leaf Anbu a few miles from your house. He'd been caught off guard, and as strong as he was, he'd struggled. He had ended up killing them, of course, but he'd been injured and passed out right outside your house after wandering for a while, only to wake up in your bed with his wounds treated and your angelic voice asking him if he was okay.

You were naive back then, and you still were. You hadn't even considered that he could be dangerous before bringing him in and tending to him, and though you now knew he was dangerous, you still never questioned him. Your trust for him was almost blind, and he was glad that he'd found you before anyone else had. God forbid someone from The Leaf Village... _Ah, no._ He didn't want to think about that.

When he looked up again, you were still talking about your father. You weren't much younger than Obito, as you'd been born when Jiraiya and your mother, a civilian in the outskirts of The Land Of Fire, were young adults. Long story short, you weren't planned, your mother and Jiraiya hadn't worked out romantically, and he didn't need his reputation tarnished, so the agreement had been made that while he wouldn't be able to be in your life, he'd send your mother enough money to make sure you were taken care of. 

If Obito was being honest, he thought that Jiraiya had missed out on having someone as great as you as a daughter, and he thought that you deserved a better family situation, but he supposed that was something he couldn't control.

At least not yet. 

You finally stopped talking, trailing off and staring down at the ground in thought. Obito felt a bit guilty for not listening, but he didn't comment on it.

Sometimes, he wished you were his, and he wished that the two of you could love each other without restraint, but maybe he didn't deserve that. Maybe the complications surrounding your relationship were karma for him falling for you and falling out of love with the idea of Rin, or karma for him often considering going back on all of his plans so he could find his own happiness and live a life with you. He'd never do it, as Madara would probably kill him for thinking about it or for even doing all of this in the first place, but it was a nice fantasy; you and him, living a peaceful life together, being in love, dating, getting married, having kids...

_In my head, in my head_   
_I couldn't hear anything you said but_   
_In my head, in my head_   
_I'm calling you girlfriend, what the fuck_

"Is the bath ready?"

You nodded. For the first time since he'd walked in, Obito took a good look at you. You appeared to be tired, bags under your (e/c) eyes, (h/c) hair a mess as your sweater- or, _his_ sweater that he'd left at your house that one time and never gotten back- drooped down on one side to reveal the (s/c) skin of your right shoulder. 

The air went hot. You took a little too long to answer his question, and he could see how you nervously shifted, your face burning red and eyes looking away from his. He felt his blood running hot through his veins. He was always patient and always acted like he wasn't particularly passionate about you, like he cared more about the sex, but it'd been too long since he'd been able to have you due to issues going on in the Akatsuki that he had to deal with and he just wanted to hold you again. 

"It should be. There's a towel and a washcloth waiting on the counter, and you can use my soap and shampoo-" You talked a little faster than usual and fiddled with your hands, which made it apparent that you were nervous. 

Obito gave a lazy smirk before setting the teacup down on the kitchen counter and walking over you to take one of your hands in his. 

"Join me."

"Alright-" You started, but then cut yourself off. "Yes, sir."

"Good girl," Obito let go of your hand and turned to walk down the hallway without looking back. "Now come."

As always, you rushed to follow him. 

_I don't do fake love, but I'll take some from you tonight_   
_I know I've got to go but I might just miss the flight_   
_I can't stay forever, let's play pretend_   
_And treat this night like it'll happen again_   
_You'll be my bloody valentine tonight_

When you reached the bathroom, you flicked the light on and shut the door behind the two of you before turning the hot water off and getting to work on Obito's clothes. First was his sleeveless shirt, hen his chain armor, followed by his pants, boxers, and shoes. You noticed that he didn't have that much equipment on him, which was unusual, but you didn't ask. Both of you knew that he didn't always need weapons when he was fully capable of killing people with his bare hands if they were weak enough. 

Once he was undressed, the ravenette stepped into the hot water and sat down, leaning his back against the porcelain tub. You grabbed the aforementioned washcloth and kneeled by the tub's side with it, getting it wet with water and slathering it with liquid soap before rolling your sleeves up and running it over his body. 

"How's work treating you?"

"Again, you don't want to know, but this will be my last visit for a while..." He explained. You froze but then continued washing him like you were unbothered and nodded. Obito wasn't blind- he could see the sadness on your face as you dragged the washcloth over his shoulders, but there wasn't much he could do about it. They'd finally started capturing the tailed beasts, so he was going to be more occupied from now on.

"I understand."

"Don't look so sad," Obito lifted his hand from the water and rested it on your face. Water dripped from his fingers and onto your cheek, which earned a small pout from you. "It's pathetic."

"Sorry."

He gave a hum and pulled his hand back so he could do a 'come hither' motion with his pointer finger. 

"Come."

You nodded in response and set the washcloth down on the side of the tub and stripped yourself of your clothes- maybe a little too fast, not that he minded.

You quickly joined him in the tub of hot water, sitting in his lap. Your legs were bent at the knees, which were on either side of his hips as you rested your plush ass on the muscular expanse of his thick thighs. 

"Please," You cradled his face in your soft hands and looked down at him, wanting him to tell you something personal about him for the first time in a long time. It was weird for you to mention it unprompted, but for whatever reason, he didn't mind it. "Tell me your name."

"Are you really in the position to be making demands?" Obito tilted his head and rested his hands on your lower back.

"It's not a demand, I just... Want something else to call you. Is that so unfair?"

"I suppose it's not," He was going to lie- tell you that his name was Madara or Tobi, but when his mouth opened, his real name fell out. "Obito... My name is Obito, but you can't tell anyone... You know what could happen to you if you tell anyone anything about me, right?"

"I know," You nodded, a bit too eager to please him, just like you usually were. "And I haven't told anyone about you or the rest of this. Don't worry, you can trust me."

You didn't know much, but you knew enough. He was in The Akatsuki if that cloak was anything to go by. The Akatsuki had been infamous in your area since The Kazekage had been kidnapped a month or two back. If anyone in your town knew about your relationship with Obito, you'd be charged with treason, and if anyone in the Akatsuki or Madara learned about his relationship with you, both of your lives would be on the chopping block. It was a risk neither of you could take, so he always made sure that you kept your mouth shut, and you didn't seem to mind keeping his secret.

"That's my good girl... Look at you," Obito took the moment to admire your naked body; water droplets running down your chest, pert nipples brushing against his skin, soft thighs cushioning around his. If you moved your hips forward a couple inches, you'd be able to grind your heat against him, but you didn't- you were waiting for his instructions like you always did. "I bet you're dying to get your mouth on me, yeah?"

"Mhm."

"You know better than that," Obito scolded and allowed one of his hands to drift to the back of your head so he could entangle his long fingers in your hair and pull your head back to look you in the eyes. It was weird how you seemed so willing to relinquish control to him, but he loved having control, as he often feared that if you had any semblance of it, you'd make him fall apart and tell you the truth about everything somehow. "Use your words."

"Please let me suck your cock, sir."

As usual, the combination of your pleading tone and begging eyes sent a shot of arousal straight to his length, which was growing harder by the second. The ravenette used his hand in your hair to yank your head back. Your lips parted, so he took the opportunity to spit in your mouth just to see how far he could go. He was always pushing limits, demeaning and degrading you, and you always let him. 

Unsurprisingly, you closed your mouth and swallowed, earning a smirk from the Uchiha.

"What do you say?"

"Thank you, sir."

"Good, now get on with it," Obito looked at you, and then at his fully hard cock before lifting his hips a bit to give you easy access without risking you putting your head under the water. 

You didn't waste time. You only moved off of his lap and slinked down between his legs, resting your hands on his wet thighs and taking the head of his cock between your plump lips. Obito gave you an approving nod, so you continued, sinking down the rest of his length and suckling. You looked up at him with (e/c) eyes that he would've labeled as innocent if it weren't for the context as you batted your eyelashes up at him. The suction mixed with the wet, velvety warmth and how you were looking at him had his face burning red, and he was using all of his self-restraint to avoid bucking up into your mouth. 

"Mm..." You hummed around him, the vibrations that were sent through his sensitive length at the noise nearly making him jump. You hadn't been sucking him off for long at all, but he was already about to cum and he didn't want to risk finishing before you did, so he knew he had to stop you before he busted in your mouth- as pretty as the idea of you swallowing his cum and begging for more was, he knew he'd fall apart if he thought about it for too long, let alone saw it. 

"Stop," Obito ordered, but for once, you didn't listen. You only went faster, hollowing your cheeks and bobbing your head at a faster pace. His thighs were twitching, your mouth felt heavenly, and it was getting to be too much, so he tangled his fingers in your hair and yanked you off with a glare. "I said _stop_."

_I'm overstimulated and I'm sad_   
_I don't expect you to understand_   
_It's nothing less than true romance_   
_Or am I just making a mess_

"But Obito..." You whined.

"Don't give me that face," Obito chastised you and let go of your hair so you had the freedom to move. "Get up."

You did as told and rushed to stand up, Obito immediately following you. The forgotten bathwater gently ebbed around your feet and lower legs as Obito's chest met your back so he could carefully push your front against the shower wall. 

"Obito..." 

_In my head in my head_   
_I'm laying naked with you, yeah_   
_In my head, in my head_   
_I'm ready to die holding your hand_

It was cold when he grabbed both of your hands and held them in one of his, slowly pushing the head of his cock between your slippery folds and teasing your slit before thrusting into you. A light groan left his mouth at the same time one left yours at the feeling of his length spreading your pussy open for him, the feeling of you squeezing and tightening around him as the pressure took you over. He pulled out until only the tip was still inside of you and moved forward again to envelop himself in your warmth, starting a steady rhythm of pistoning into your welcoming body. A string of soft moans left your mouth, each one sending a shot of arousal through his body and lighting his nerves on fire.

"That's it," Obito encouraged, tightening his grip on your hands. "Why don't you get a little louder for me, hm?"

"B-But, sir, what about the neighbors? If they hear me-"

"If they bother you, I'll handle it. I don't give a fuck about that tonight."

_I don't do fake love, but I'll take some from you tonight (take some from you tonight)_   
_I know I've got to go but I might just miss the flight_   
_I can't stay forever, let's play pretend_   
_And treat this night like it'll happen again_   
_You'll be my bloody valentine tonight_

"Handle it?" You questioned, and for the first time in a long time, you glared at him. "You won't even be here...!"

Obito blinked at that. It was true- you never really questioned the fact that he wasn't around. It was an unspoken thing, but unfortunately, it bothered you... _Apparently_. This was the first time you'd ever really brought it up. He could've delved into the topic seriously, but he decided against it.

"You're being a brat," Obito scolded, a growl rumbling low in his throat as he dropped your hands in favor of holding your hips so tightly that he was sure he'd leave bruises in the shape of his fingerprints. "Clearly I'm not doing this right if you can still think straight, so let's try _this_ instead."

The ravenette leaned into you so there would be no space between him, you, and the wall, and with that, he picked up the pace so he was barrelling into you. You gasped, trembling at the sudden increase in speed as your walls fluttered around his hard cock. The slap of his hips against your ass echoed in the bathroom, growing increasingly loud with how he drove into you with as much speed and force as he could muster. 

"Ah-" Your eyes went wide as you rested your forehead against the wall in front of you and grabbed one of his wrists with both hands- not to move his hand, but to steady yourself. 

"Say it," Obito hissed through gritted teeth, starting a brutal rhythm with shallow but rough thrusts as he fucked into your pliant body. 

"Thank you, sir!"

"Try again."

"O-Obito," You finally cried out, tears of pleasure now falling from your eyes and leaving tracks as they fell down your cheeks. "Obito!"

Obito had never kissed you, and you'd never kissed him. Even with all of the sex, he was afraid to do something so intimate, and you hadn't made the first move in regards to it either, but he was about to change that. He didn't even think about it before grabbing your chin with one hand so he could force you to face him before slamming his lips against yours. You seemed to freeze, (e/c) eyes blown wide, so he pulled back just long enough to talk to you again. 

"Kiss me back, damn it..."

At his command, you did just that, capturing his lips with yours and kissing him back, soft and tentative despite his rough pace. A few minutes in, you managed to break from his mouth to speak.

"Please turn me around, _please_ -"

The ravenette cut you off by pulling out, only to grab you by the shoulders and turn you around to face him. As always, the two of you were perfectly in sync. Seconds later, your right leg was wrapped around his waist, he was lifting you up, your left leg locked around him to match the other, and he was pinning your back against the wall and plunging back into your tight heat as his hands gripped your ass to keep you up. The moment he was steady thrusting into you again, he returned his lips to yours. 

"Should've done this sooner," Obito muttered between kisses, relishing in the feeling of your lips against his. Your back arched as his chest kept your body against the wall, your legs around his waist tightening and your eyes squeezing shut. The ravenette moved so he could hold your body in one arm and used his spare hand to reach between your legs, teasing your sensitive clit with his thumb. "Fuck, baby girl... I bet you want me to fill you up, huh? Stuff you full of my cum?"

"Yes," You moaned and threw your head back into the wall that there was a light slam, but thankfully, you seemed alright, so Obito kept going. "Oh God, yes... Obito, please! Please, please, _please_ -" Your desperate begging quickly dissolved into unintelligible pleas, and though he couldn't understand a word you were saying, your body told him all he needed to know. Your body was squirming and tensing, your pussy was clenching around him like a vise grip to milk him for everything he had, and you were digging your nails into his scarred back. "Obito!"

His pleasure bled into yours and one particularly sharp thrust to your sweet spot had you falling apart against him. You came with a debauched moan and clamped down around him without any warning, which sent him tumbling over the edge as well. A couple more sloppy thrusts had him finishing inside of you from the blissful drag that your inner walls gave, and he buried his face in your neck with a groan as he painted your insides white with his hot cum.

Obito took the moment to feel you, a habit of his. A lot of times, he feared that it would be the last time he would see you, so he always tried to savor the moment; the scent of your shampoo and perfume, the heat from your chest pressed flush against his, the blush on your cheeks, the way your nails were digging into his skin. 

He wondered if you relished in the feeling of him, too, but he never asked. He only allowed things to stay quiet for a moment, focusing on the sound of you catching your breath and the feeling of you raising your hands to run your fingers through his damp hair. 

_I can't hide_   
_How I feel about you_   
_Inside_   
_I'd give everything up_   
_Tonight_   
_If I could just have you be mine_   
_Be mine, baby_

It took a few minutes for Obito to come down from his high, but when he did, he gently pulled out and set you down on shaky legs, keeping an arm wrapped around your waist to make sure you were steady as he pulled the tub's plug with his foot to drain the bathwater and turned the shower on so you two could get cleaned up. 

The water began to run hot over the two of you, so he quickly started to shampoo your hair and wash your body with soap as you did the same, minds and bodies in sync and slippery hands running over soft and scarred skin. 

"Obito...?" You started and tilted your head. 

"Yes?"

"Don't be mad about this, but how come you use that voice with me?"

He blinked at that. Usually, he used Madara or Tobi's voice when talking to other people- with you, he used Madara's, both to hide his identity and because he was insecure about how he sounded naturally. He knew it had slipped before, but he thought you'd never noticed... Apparently, you _had_ noticed.

"What voice?" He questioned, pretending to have no idea what you were talking about. 

"That deep one you usually talk in... I know it's not real. It slips sometimes."

"I didn't think you'd like-"

"There's more questionable things about you than how you sound when you talk," You shook your head as you cut him off. "I don't care about that of all things, and it's probably bad for your vocal cords to fake a voice that isn't yours."

Obito cleared his throat before speaking, now dropping the fake voice and feeling immediate relief when he did. 

"Fine... Brat."

You smiled at him, and though he'd been a little disgruntled, that had made him feel like everything was worth it.

"Much better," You hummed and leaned up to kiss him, which was followed by you using your soft hands to make sure that the soap and shampoo were rinsed off of your hair and bodies. 

As always, you were gorgeous. Obito briefly wondered just what he'd done to deserve someone so beautiful and prayed that the scent of your shampoo would linger on him for weeks so he'd have some sort of reminder of you. 

_I can't hide_   
_How I feel about you_   
_Inside_   
_I'd give everything up_   
_Tonight_   
_If I could just have you be mine_   
_Be mine_

The ravenette turned the shower water off and stepped out of the tub, offering you a hand to take so you could step out as well without slipping. Drying off was a quick process, and before he knew it, he was leading you back to your bedroom.

It was still dark since the sun wouldn't rise for a few more hours, but the moonlight that poured in through your sheer curtains made his surroundings easy to see. You tumbled into the bed and wrapped yourself up in the blankets before shooting him an expectant glance. This was usually where he'd leave, but something in him told him to appreciate what time he had with you while he could. After all, considering everything going on, it could always be the last... He never really knew.

On a normal night, he would just tuck you in and leave through the bedroom window, but something was telling him to stay, so he did, if only for a little while. He gestured for you to move over and crawled into the bed next to you. You didn't question why, only scooting closer and sharing your blankets with him. He wrapped an arm around your shoulder and allowed you to cuddle into his side in return. 

"Are you staying?" You questioned, one hand curling to rest near your chest and the other resting on his midsection. 

Your thumb gently stroked over the right side of his abdomen, right over where the scarring from the boulder started. You knew better than to question whatever injury left so much permanent damage on the one side of his body, but you'd always been curious about it.

"Just tonight."

Those words made your stomach sink. Obito never stayed, let alone held you like this, and his tone was laced with an odd sense of finality that made you wonder if this would be the last time. You frowned at that thought. You'd finally learned his name, finally kissed him, finally heard him speak to you without restraint... How anticlimactic would things be if they ended here? You clung to him a little tighter, hesitant to ask any of the questions that were circling around in your mind.

"...Will you be back?"

A minute passed and he didn't even answer- didn't even look at you. His right eye swirled, its bright vermillion swirling into the dark color that matched the other charcoal orb, which was followed with both eyes falling shut as a sigh fell from in between his rough lips. 

He knew, and he knew you knew that something was off, but neither of you mentioned it. Still, you didn't miss how his arm around you tightened. You didn't miss the frown he suppressed. But you'd definitely miss _him_.

"I don't know. If I am back, it won't be any time soon. My workload has increased."

You nodded, slow and understanding. Obito opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling as he waited for you to fall asleep, only able to feel your gaze trained on him, though he didn't dare look at you in return. He only waited.

You didn't want to fall asleep, knowing that if you did, you'd wake up to an empty bed. You wanted to cherish the feeling of Obito holding you in his arms, but unfortunately, you _did_ fall asleep after laying so still for a little too long.

The ravenette gave a half-hearted smile when your hands held onto him a bit tighter. Soft snores were falling from in between your kiss-bruised lips and you were in a steady sleep now, so he knew he had to get up and leave before you woke up. 

...But maybe a little longer wouldn't hurt.

With a sigh, Obito pulled you closer and kissed the top of your head. Loving you for a little longer was okay, wasn't it? He'd hold you for a few more hours and leave before the sun rose... _Surely_ he was allowed that much.

Little did he know at that moment just how much he'd miss holding you like this in the upcoming months.

Little did he know that it _was_ , in fact, the last time. 

_Ay, I don't do fake love, but I'll take some from you tonight (take some from you tonight)_   
_I know I've got to go, but I might just miss the flight_   
_I can't stay forever, let's play pretend_   
_And treat this night like it'll happen again_   
_...You'll be my bloody valentine tonight..._


End file.
